New Memories
by proudly-soforever
Summary: Santana is forced to move out of Lima for getting into trouble with the school and has to move to Florida.  She still loves Brittany, but doesn't know how long she can handle being in a long distance relationship.  Brittana and possible Santana/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New story**

**Brittana and possibly Santana/OC**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Santana watched her mother pack all of her boxes in the car from her bedroom window, she looked back to her room where there was nothing left but wooded floor and black walls. She sighed and walked downstairs to her living room, and frowned when she saw everything was gone from there too.<p>

"I am really going to miss you, San," She heard a familiar voice call to her from her open front door. Santana looked to the direction of the voice. It was Brittany, her girlfriend.

"I am going to miss you too, but don't worry, your mom said you can move down here with me when the summer starts," Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"But I am going to really miss this the most," Santana leaned in for a soft kiss on Brittany's lips, melting into the kiss with every second.

Brittany pulled away slightly,"I love you Santana, don't forget about me for the next two months," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and embraced her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Mija, let's get on the road, we can't be late for our plane," Santana's mom called out from the front yard.

"Okay mami,"Santana interlocked her hands with Brittany's, and walked out to the car.

She saw her mother waiting impatiently outside the car,"Say your goodbyes to Brittany, we have to go now," her mother hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

Santana turned to Brittany and embraced her for one last hug,"I'll text you everyday and every night, so we can stay together,"

Brittany felt tears draw down the side of her face,"Promise me, you will remember me Santana," Brittany sniffled.

"Of course, I will, I'll text you right when I get in the car," Santana kissed Brittany one more time, but felt all of her emotions go into the kiss. Brittany slid her tongue on the bottom of Santana's lip asking for entrance. Their tongues dancing with each other one last time.

"I hate to bother this moment Santana, but we really have to go," her mother called out. Santana pulled away slowly, letting her lips linger on Brittany's,"I love you Brittany," she whispered to the blonde,"I love you too," Brittany whispered back.

Santana pulled away from Brittany and got into the front seat of the car. She gave Brittany a small wave and a air kiss goodbye,"Santana, I know you love her, but you will see her again soon, just wait,"her mother rubbed her hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana frowned when her mother drove away from Brittany, who was now in tears.

After about 10 minutes on the road to the airport, Santana's mother finally broke the silence,"Aren't you going to text Brittany, I know you're already dying without her, but I am sorry,"Her mother looked at her sympathetically.

Santana slid her phone open and texted Brittany right away.

_(10:34 A.M) Hey Britt._

_(10:36 A.M) Hey San :) I thought you already forgot about me :(_

_(10:37 A.M) Of course not, I was just talking to my mom about things._

_(10:39 A.M) O ok, so where are you moving to again?_

_(10:43 A.M) Some small cow town in Florida._

_(10:44 A.M) Florida! :D it's always sunny over there, I can't wait to move there with you, we can go to the beach everyday together! :)_

_(10:46 A.M) My mom just said the beach is an hour away, on both sides of the state, we are right in the fucking middle_

_(10:47 A.M) Oh no! :( I want to go to the beach with you still, you will have to take me, and take me to Disney World too! :)_

Santana smiled at the her phone,"I see you're happy now, we are almost to the airport by the way," her mother looked over at her, and quickly back to the road with a smile.

"Yeah" Santana huffed, remembering that she is still going to be very far away from Brittany. She went back to texting Brittany until they were taking off in the plane.

* * *

><p>(<em>3:40 P.M) Longest plane ride ever!<em>

_(3:41 P.M) What town are you in now San? I already need you, I lost something!_

_(3:42 P.M) We are leaving Orlando, and what did you lose?_

_(3:44 P.M) I lost your shirt that you let me keep, I always sleep in it and I lost it! Don't be mad at me San :(_

_(3:46 P.M) Did you check in your hamper? Because that's where dirty clothes go._

_(3:49 P.M) I found it! Thanks for reminding me San! :)_

Santana was trying to finish typing her next text, but her screen went black.

"Are you kidding me" Santana threw her phone on the car floor.

"Honey we are almost there anyways, so don't worry, you can text Brittany back soon."

Santana sighed and glared out the window, looking at anything they passed. She soon fell asleep, not even realizing it.

* * *

><p>"Santana we are here," Santana woke up and saw that they were coming up to the city limit sign.<p>

"Lake Placid" Santana questioned.

"Yep," her mother said proudly.

Santana groaned and saw how small the town was. It was really small. No movie theater, a lot of orange groves, no Taco Bell, no Breadstix, it looked like hell to Santana.

About 15 minutes past and they already drove pass the high school. It was a little smaller than McKinley.

"The community we are going to live in is really close by to the high school," Santana fell back in her seat when she saw her new house.

"And a girl lives next door, you should go meet her," her mother turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Santana watched her mother walk into the house.

She grabbed her phone and walked to the next door neighbor's house. She rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

Santana saw a small girl answer the door,"Hi there...can I help you," the girl asked politely. She was around the same height as Santana, but was a lot skinner and darker skinned. She looked Puerto Rican.

"I am Santana Lopez, and I just moved in next door," she said in a very mono toned voice.

"Well, my name is Sasha, you can come on in if you want," She opened her door more waiting for Santana to enter. Santana was hesitant at first, but went ahead and walked inside, not knowing what's going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next two days, Santana was already enrolled into the high school. The school was called Lake Placid High School and the school population was less than 1,000 students.

"If anyone tries me, I might punch them right in their fucking face, you know Sasha I don't take shit from anyone," Santana looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Well, don't worry, no one will mess with you especially if you are with Dani," Sasha stood up from the bed and walked towards Santana. "I wish I could join you, but I already graduated, but text me if you need anything," Santana grabbed her bag and walked out of her room with Sasha.

'Bye Mami, Sasha said she will take me to school," Santana called out to the kitchen. The duo immediately walked out of house and to Sasha's car. She drove a silver Honda Civic that had two doors.

"Don't be nervous, gee, take a deep breath mida," Sasha chuckled. "I'm not nervous, I just don't know anyone here, except you and it sucks that you only take college classes, I don't even know what this Danielle girl looks like," Santana sounded frantic and looked at Sasha.

"Hey, I will walk in the school with you and we can find her, it's not hard, she has the loudest mouth in the school,"Sasha pulled into the school's circular parking lot and parked in a visitor spot. "Now be cool, because these kids will know you're new right when you walk in,"Sasha opened her door and climbed out of the car. She waited for Santana, who was checking herself in the mirror,"Aye dios mio, Santana let's go," Sasha walked towards the school entrance, then looked back to see Santana finally catching up to her.

People were already staring at Santana and whispering to their friends as they walked into the Commons area. "Wow, I miss this," Sasha smiled and walked down the elevated steps of the Commons.

Santana followed Sasha closely and soon was pulled to the side away from Sasha,"Hey you must be new, come hang out with us,"a blonde girl said to her,"You can sit at our table at lunch," a short brunette shot out of her chair and ran to Santana,"And you are so pretty, where did you get your bag," a medium sized brunette said.

Santana got a better look and saw that she dyes her hair a lot. Santana gave them a look of disgust and looked at the crowd that pulled her in.

They looked like a bunch of jock guys and preppy girls,"Mida, this ain't the right crowd to hang out with," Sasha grabbed Santana by the wrist and tried to pull her away but was stopped by the medium brunette,"Watch it Sasha, you don't go here anymore,"

Sasha let go of Santana's wrist and walked towards the medium brunette, backing her up against the wall,"Taylor, don't mess with me, or mess with this girl, she isn't the type of person to hang out with your slut army, now you beat it, or I will beat your face in that wall."

Taylor back out of the way and let Santana and Sasha through."Who are those girls," Santana questioned. "They are the preps of the school, they think they can rule the school because they have all the money,"

Sasha turned her head towards Santana,"It's not even worth getting into that crowd, you have to have a good last name, and a lot of money."

Sasha continued to walk down the steps and stopped at the bottom, she looked around and smiled when everyone was looking at Santana. "You see, this school is so small, everyone already knows you're new right when you walk in."

Santana looked around at the cliches in the large room. Some were very hard to tell and some were very obvious. They had jocks, nerds, goths, the freaks, freshman, and the cheerleaders. "Oh my god, I found her,"

Sasha screamed and ran to a small girl. Santana tried to follow close behind but accidentally bumped into someone. "Shit, watch where you are going," Santana sneered at the person. The person turned around to look at Santana,"Gee, I didn't do anything, you bumped into me," the person hissed back.

Santana saw that this person was a girl. She was really pretty for her small size and had brown hair with brown eyes. "What's wrong, Maya," a much taller boy said to the pretty girl. Maya looked at Santana and back at tall boy.

Santana saw that this boy really resembled Sam back in Lima but had short spiky hair. "Nothing Antony, just saying hi to the new girl," Maya slightly frowned and turned back towards her group with Antony.

"Santana over here," Santana walked over to Sasha who was with another girl. "This isn't Dani, but this is Jaielle," Santana looked at Jaielle and gave her a slight smile, showing that she still has power. Jaielle was obviously Puerto Rican and had long black hair. She had really dark brown eyes that were almost black. Jaielle's clothing style reminded Santana of J Lo.

"Nice to meet you Santana, here is your schedule, you are actually going to intern in Ferrera's class for the rest of the year since Natalia left her class because she got in a fight with Ayla," Jaielle snickered.

"Typical Natalia,"Sasha shook her head,"Well I want to get Santana to the classroom before the bell rings, with these people she will definitely get trampled," Jaielle gave a quick hug to Sasha and walked away with a model walk.

Santana shook her head, she knew that Jaielle walks around likes she wants to be desperately noticed.

Sasha lead Santana to a long hallway,"This school may be small, but you can easily get lost, since our school is too poor to even make copies of a map," Sasha took a hard right and went outside. "Well damn, you should of told me it was back here in BFE," Santana shouted. She noticed that there were cameras at every corner of the building. "Sorry, but it's not my fault that they put it back here," Sasha walked to another building and took the left side.

"I hope you are into some kind of music," Sasha opened the big gray doors. Santana's mouth dropped at the size of the room. It reminded her of the choir room back home in Lima, but a lot bigger.

"Damn, your music program must be really praised here," Santana smiled at the size of the room and spun around looking around, she felt like she was finally comfortable in the small town. "Not really, the band just needed a bigger place to practice,"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and walked into one of the rooms,"Ms. Ferrera, this will be your new intern, Santana Lopez," Santana walked into the office at the call of her name,"Okay, tell Dani to show you around and such, band class will be starting soon," Ms. Ferrera shooed the girls out of her office.

Sasha rolled her eyes,"She was always such a bitch," Santana raised her eyebrows, surprised that Sasha cussed. "I am gonna go, but this is your first period, just ask Dani for more info, she should be in that room,"Sasha pointed to two large wooden doors.

Sasha gave a quick hug to Santana and walked out leaving Santana by herself with three other kids.


End file.
